


Shin a un rival

by Ahelya



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Kuma Minami Noda and Uchy ship Shinkumi, Manga Spoilers, Manga Verse, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler sur la fin du manga. Au cours d'une visite chez leur ancienne professeure, Kumai, Uchiyama, Minami et Noda apprennent que Shin a un rival mais il ne s'agit pas de l'ancien avocat de la famille Kuroda. Qui est donc le jeune général lion rouge ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un jour de l'an chez les Yakuzas

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que j'ai littéralement sauté de joie quand j'ai appris que Kazé comptait publier Gokusen. J'ai cependant dû attendre un peu avant de pouvoir acheter les tomes mais c'est maintenant chose faite. La relecture des 5 premiers numéros m'a bien évidemment menée à la relecture complète du manga pendant laquelle est née l'idée de cette fic.
> 
> Au départ, ce ne devait être qu'un OS mais ça a rapidement dégénéré et voilà le résultat. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

« Shin ne répond pas, dit Kumai en refermant son portable.

-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, fit Noda.

-Il aurait essayé de nous en empêcher. » ajouta Minami.

Uchiyama acquiesça puis déclara :

« Ouais. Comme la dernière fois. »

Avec un rire gêné, Noda, Minami et Uchy se rappelèrent de leur dernière visite chez Yankumi à l'occasion de la nouvelle année. Shin les avait bien eus avec son couvent moé. Tout ça pour protéger le secret de Yankumi. Ok, il était déjà amoureux d'elle à l'époque mais ils étaient ses potes. Un pote n'oubliait jamais le Bro Code non ? Les potes avant les meufs non ?

Kumai regardait ses trois amis d'un air intrigué. Il n'avait pas été là la dernière fois et il ne savait donc pas ce qui avait pu se passer ce jour-là. Les autres n'avaient jamais voulu le lui dire mais un jour, quand il serait seul avec Shin, il lui poserait sans doute la question. Il voulait savoir.

Tout doucement, les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Uchiyama, Noda et Minami marchaient devant Kumai en affichant un air bravache. Ils se retournaient même de temps en temps pour dire à leur ami de se dépêcher un peu, qu'il marchait trop lentement. Ils étaient, tous les trois, particulièrement excités à l'idée d'aller chez Yankumi pour la nouvelle année. Un jour de l'an chez les Yakuzas quoi !

Kumai, lui, était un peu plus circonspect.

« On ne devrait peut-être pas, finit-il par dire en ralentissant. Yankumi n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de cette partie de sa vie.

-Trouillard !

-On va quand même pas rater un jour de l'an chez les Yakuzas !

-Et puis, nous sommes les anciens élèves de Yankumi. Il est donc de notre devoir de venir lui présenter nos meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année.

-Ouais, si on lui dit ça, Yankumi va adorer.

-Si on lui dit ça, Yankumi va être affectueuse. »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les quatre à cette idée. Ils n'étaient pas Shin. Le moindre contact un tant soit peu affectueux avec Yankumi était à fuir comme la peste. La seule pensée de Yankumi cherchant à les serrer dans ses bras était répulsive…

« Shin est vraiment zarb des fois. » fit remarquer Minami.

Les trois autres anciens élèves de Shirokin acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

Ils étaient, à présent, sur le point d'arriver en vue de la maison de Yankumi. L'air bravache qu'avaient affiché jusqu'à maintenant Uchiyama, Minami et Noda commençait à se fissurer. Kumai cessa soudain d'avancer.

« Vous… Vous pensez que les autres seront là ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros trouillard Kuma. » répliqua Uchy.

Mais en vérité, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Tout comme Noda et Minami. Passer le premier jour de l'année chez Yankumi leur avait paru une idée excitante en début de matinée mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tout proches de la maison de leur ancienne professeure principale, ils se souvenaient de ce qui les attendait là-bas et étaient presque sur le point de faire machine arrière.

Au fils du temps, ils s'étaient, bien sûr, habitués aux différents membres de la maisonnée Kuroda et cela même si, l'un ou l'autre des membres de la famille finissait toujours par leur faire dresser leurs cheveux sur la tête à un moment ou à un autre, au cours de leur visite. Le problème venait surtout du fait que la famille de Yankumi était extrêmement célèbre au sein du Gokudô. Il n'y avait donc pas toujours que les membres du Clan qui se trouvait là-bas. Quand les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin étaient avec les membres de la famille proche de Yankumi, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Avec les autres en revanche…

Minami balaya, cependant, la possibilité de leur présence d'un revers de la main.

« Nous sommes les anciens terminal 4 de Shirokin ! Rien ne nous faire peur ! » déclara-t-il en faisant un pas résolu en avant.

Mais juste un seul pas...

« Ouais et c'est bien pour ça que t'as la tremblote…

-C'est parce qu'on s'les caille. C'est tout. » mentit-il.

Mais ils étaient tous conscient de ce mensonge. Les quatre amis continuèrent cependant à avancer, à pas lents et prudents, et finirent par arriver aux abords de la maison Kuroda.

Devant le portail de la propriété se trouvait une longue file de grosses voitures noires aux vitres teintées. Les quatre anciens lycéens se figèrent puis poussèrent un immense soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte que les voitures en question, et donc leurs occupants, étaient sur le départ.

« Dès qu'ils se cassent… » lança Noda.

Un acquiescement vigoureux et général suivit.

Les quatre amis se mirent ensuite à avancer prudemment le long de la palissade entourant le domaine des Kuroda. Une voix, celle d'un vieil homme certainement, attira soudain leur attention.

« Il n'était même pas là pour recevoir nos vœux avec le patron !

-Conseiller Kawamura…

-La succession bordel ! La succession ! Je ne mourrai pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu la quatrième génération !

-Le jeune général lion rouge…

-Est jeune. Je sais ! Mais il aurait dû être avec le patron et mam'zelle aujourd'hui !

-Il n'a pas encore bu avec le patron et il n'y a rien d'officiel entre mam'zelle et lui. »

Un cri de rage suivit cette phrase. Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« S'il nous fait le même coup que Kôsuke…

-Le jeune général lion rouge ne…

-Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec le patron !? »

Pas de réponse.

« Je veux les voir marier dans l'année. La succession est notre priorité.

-Mais…

-Ou fiancé au moins ! »

Les voix s'étaient faites de plus en plus proches. Les quatre amis commencèrent à se recroquevillaient sur eux-mêmes tout en cherchant du regard une cachette d'où il pourrait écouter la suite de la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! »

Et merde…

Les anciens élèves de Shirokin pensèrent à s'échapper à toute jambe mais n'entreprirent pas la moindre tentative de fuite car ils savaient bien qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir à s'enfuir.

« Ça s'rait pas les élèves de mam'zelle ?

-Anciens élèves, grommela Minami.

-Qu'est-ce t'as dit ?

-Rien m'sieur. Rien du tout. »

Une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien, tous les quatre, s'éleva soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

-Shin ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui les évita en faisant un simple pas sur le côté. Ce faisant, ils faillirent percuter de plein fouet la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges vifs mais ils réussirent à freiner des quatre fers juste avant que la moindre collision ne se produise.

« Dé… » commencèrent-ils à dire tous en même à la jeune femme au somptueux kimono noir, rouge et or.

Ils se figèrent en se rendant compte de son identité.

« Yankumi ?! »

Ça… ça lui allait étonnamment bien en fait. Pas comme le léger yukata du festival d'été qui la rajeunissait au point de penser que l'on avait affaire à une adolescente. Habillée ainsi, Yankumi pouvait presque passer pour une femme séduisante. Presque. C'était Yankumi après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! » demanda leur ancienne professeure en serrant le poing.

Ouuuuups…

« Nous voulions juste te souhaiter une bonne année ! » s'écria Uchy.

L'effet fut immédiat.

« Oh ! Mes petites élèves adorés ne peuvent toujours pas se passer de leur professeure préférée ! s'exclama-t-elle en cherchant à attraper l'un d'eux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-On est plus tes élèves Yankumi ! lâcha Noda en essayant d'échapper à la jeune femme.

-Et t'as jamais été notre prof préférée ! » ajouta Minami en faisant de même.

Mais elle ne les écoutait pas, trop occupée à essayer de les prendre dans ses bras. Les quatre anciens élèves de terminal 4 bénirent le kimono entravant les mouvements de l'héritière de la famille Kuroda mais elle finit par s'en débarrasser d'un coup d'épaule pour pouvoir les poursuivre à son aise.

« Yankumi nan ! Putain ! » crièrent-ils tous les quatre en se cachant le yeux avec leurs mains.

Shin leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses amis cherchaient toujours à échapper à leur ex-professeure tout en continuant de se cacher les yeux avec leurs mains. Il pensa, pendant un court instant, à leur signaler que Yamaguchi avait toujours un short et un débardeur sous les kimonos qu'elle portait quand les autres clans venaient rendre visite à la famille Kuroda mais il y renonça bien vite. Qu'ils fassent tous ce qu'ils veulent…

« Les années passent mais pas l'énergie de notre chère Kumiko…

-Patron ?

-Je m'excuse pour l'attente que tu as dû endurer pendant que nous recevions les vœux des autres clans. » lui dit Ryûichirô Kuroda

Shin lui fit signe que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Que désires-tu boire Sawada-kun ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Le cri fut immédiat.

« Grand-père arrête de lui offrir à boire à chaque fois qu'il vient ! »


	2. Qui va annoncer la terrible nouvelle à Shin ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchy, Noda, Minami et Kuma ne savent pas comment annoncer la nouvelle du mariage prochain de Yankumi à Shin

« Ben, ça c'est plutôt bien passé en fait. » dit Uchy tandis que les cinq anciens élèves de la terrible terminale 4 du lycée de Shirokin marchaient dans la rue.

Minami et Kumai, qui marchaient devant avec Uchiyama, acquiescèrent. Shin leur faisait suite et resta silencieux après cette réflexion. Noda, bon dernier, ne réagit pas du tout car il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

Le sujet de conversation des trois premiers changea rapidement car rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire n'avait eu lieu durant leur visite chez Yankumi. Shin les écoutait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Noda restait silencieux et toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Personne ne fit attention à cet étrange manque d'intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de sortir de son silence pour dire :

« Dis Shin… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière puis haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant que Noda s'était arrêté et était retombé dans son silence contemplatif après l'avoir appelé.

L'autre jeune homme ne savait, en fait, pas très bien comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait tant.

« Est… Est-ce que tout va bien entre Yankumi et toi ? » questionna-t-il finalement.

En entendant cette question, ceux qui ouvraient la marche s'immobilisèrent à leur tour pour regarder Shin qui s'était arrêté lui aussi. Les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin restèrent silencieux, attendant une réponse de la part de celui qui avait été le leader de leur classe pendant leurs années de lycée.

Shin les observait attentivement. Quelque chose préoccupait ses quatre amis, il le voyait bien, mais quoi ? Et ça semblait avoir un rapport avec Yankumi. Ils avaient l'air de penser qu'il y avait un problème entre lui et leur ex-professeure. D'où avaient-ils pu tirer une idée pareille ? Il espérait juste qu'ils n'avaient pas encore monté un de leur plan pour les rapprocher Yankumi et lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Vraiment pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars ? »

Le silence pesant se poursuivit.

« C'est… C'est à propos de Yankumi, dit Noda sur un ton hésitant.

-Ça, j'ai bien compris. »

Noda regarda Uchy, Minami et Kuma. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas l'aider un peu sur ce coup-là ? Il ne savait pas du tout comment annoncer la nouvelle à Shin et il avait peur de sa réaction en l'apprenant.

« Elle… Elle… »

Shin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Noda faillit le supplier d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire s'il continuait de le regarder comme ça.

« Elle… Elle…

-Elle va se marier ! »

Shin eut l'air abasourdis pendant un très court instant. Avait-il bien compris ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train d'inventer ? »

Il ne les croyait pas apparemment.

Mais maintenant que l'un d'eux avait réussi à cracher le morceau, ils se sentaient, tous, à nouveau capables de parler.

« Y'avait un vieux chez Yankumi.

-Super en colère.

-Fou de rage, même !

-On l'a écouté causer avec un autre type. Il disait qu'il crèverait pas tant qu'il y aurait pas de quatrième génération.

-Et il a dit qu'il y avait un mec qui était candidat.

-Et ce mec doit épouser Yankumi.

-Avant l'année prochaine ! »

Ils parlaient tous en même temps maintenant. Il était donc impossible pour Shin de comprendre ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

« Stop. » ordonna-t-il.

Silence immédiat.

« Kuma ? »

Ce dernier échangea un regard désespéré avec les trois autres jeunes témoins de la conversation. Il semblait leur demander « mais pourquoi moi ? ».

Uchy, Minami et Noda l'encouragèrent du regard. « Tu peux le faire Kuma. » pensèrent-ils de concert.

Kuma inspira et expira profondément puis se lança. Il rapporta donc la conversation qu'ils avaient entendue chez Yankumi à Shin. Avec tout de même de nombreuses hésitations.

« Ouais et ? » fit ce dernier à la fin de son récit.

La réaction du jeune homme à la chevelure rouge les laissa d'abord, tous, sans voix.

« Mais…

-Mais Shin...

-Tu déconnes hein ?

-Y'a un yakuza qui va te piquer Yankumi ! »

Avant que ses quatre amis ne recommencent à parler en même temps, Shin leva la main pour leur faire signe de se taire.

« Son nom ? » demanda-t-il.

Uchy, Minami, Noda et Kuma poussèrent un énorme soupir de soulagement. Ça, c'était une question normale.

« Le vieux a pas donné de nom.

-Mais le mec à qui il parlait l'a appelé le jeune général Lion Rouge. »

Et Shin réagit enfin mais ce fut si fugace que ses quatre amis n'eurent aucune idée de la véritable nature de cette réaction. Etait-il en colère ? Jaloux ? Cela avait toujours été si difficile à dire avec Shin…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se remit tout à coup en marche, les mains dans les poches. Comme si la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncer n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ses amis se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

« Shin ?!

-Quoi ? »

Ils l'arrêtèrent en se plaçant devant lui.

« Dis quelque chose putain !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Ce que tu vas faire !

-Rien. »

Il n'avait même pas hésité un seul instant en leur donnant cette réponse.

« Sérieux !?

-Tu déconnes encore là ?

-Comment ça tu vas rien faire !

-C'est parce que tu veux rien nous dire en fait. C'est ça ?

-On peut t'aider. Tu sais.

-Ouais ! On le trouve et tu lui fais son affaire.

-On t'aidera.

-Clair. Personne ne touche à la nana d'un pote. »

Mais Shin restait silencieux.

« Dis quelque chose Shin ! »

Il finit par le faire mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendaient ses quatre amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce type est un yakuza ?

-T'as vu le nom qu'ils lui donnent !

-Évidemment que c'est un yakuza.

-Clair. Avec un nom pareil.

-On parle de Yankumi en plus.

-Et vous voulez que je lui fasse son affaire… Alors que c'est un yakuza ? »

Il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup-là, réalisèrent-ils soudain.

« Mais Shin… » commença à dire Kuma.

« Mais Shin t'aimes Yankumi, non ? » voulait-il dire mais il se tut car cette phrase sonnait un peu trop comme une question qu'une fille poserait dans ce genre de situation. Alors Kumai baissa la tête et garda le silence. Uchy, Noda et Minami affichaient une mine triste. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais compris comment et pourquoi Shin pouvait être attiré par une planche à pain comme Yankumi mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Shin aimait Yankumi. Yankumi aimait Shin. Et eux quatre, ils tenaient à eux et ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour ces deux-là mais ils étaient aussi prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Evidemment, si on leur posait la question, ils nieraient le tout en bloc !

Shin gardait un air impassible. Pendant un bref instant, il avait bien sûr pensé à leur dire la vérité sur l'identité du jeune général Lion Rouge mais il y avait très vite renoncé. Pour tout un tas de raisons qui n'étaient pas toujours très claires. Même pour lui.

« Arrêtez de penser à ça les gars et allons à la salle d'arcade. C'est moi qui paie. » dit Shin.

Le jeune homme se remit en marche. Uchy, Noda, Minami et Kuma ne bougèrent pas.

« Vous venez ? » leur dit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en se tournant à demi vers eux.

Ils lui firent signe que oui. Shin se retourna et reprit sa marche. Les quatre autres le suivirent mais à pas plus lents. Soudain, plusieurs sonneries de portables résonnèrent. Minami, Noda et Kuma sortirent leur téléphone et le fixèrent pendant un court moment. Ils regardèrent ensuite Uchy, l'auteur du message qu'ils venaient, tous les trois, de recevoir. Un accord muet fut échangé entre les quatre amis qui s'étaient encore une fois arrêté et avaient donc obligé Shin à faire de même. Ce dernier avait haussé un sourcil à cause de cette halte soudaine.

« J'ai complétement oublié que je devais voir ma copine, dit alors Uchy.

-Mes grands-parents sont en ville et mes parents vont me tuer si je ne rentre pas tout de suite, déclara Noda.

-Maman a enfin eu un jour de congé, annoncé Kuma. Je devrais peut-être rentrer.

-Je… Je… » commença à dire Minami.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de mensonge à donner à Shin.

« Je dois aller chez le coiffeur ! » finit-il par dire brusquement.

Uchy, Noda et Kuma lui lancèrent un regard atterré. Shin resta de marbre.

« Bon… Ben… A plus ! » ajouta Minami en faisant quelques pas à reculons.

Il finit par se retourner et par s'en aller d'un pas extrêmement rapide.

« Ouais ! A plus Shin ! » firent d'une même voix Uchy, Noda et Kumai.

Ils suivirent Minami. Shin les regarda faire. Il n'avait pas quitté son air impassible et il n'était pas dupe de leurs excuses.

Qu'est-ce que ces quatre-là étaient encore sur le point d'inventer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme la semaine dernière, prochain chapitre dans une semaine c'est-à-dire le 25 janvier.
> 
> A bientôt.


	3. Réunions de crise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La rédaction de cette fic est terminée. Pour le moment, elle compte 5 chapitres mais je pense que le 4ème sera découpé en, au moins, 2, ou peut-être 3, chapitres. Dans tous, les cas, le prochain sera publié le 1er février.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !

« Réunion de crise ! Tous chez Kuma ! »

Voilà le message qu'avaient reçu Kumai, Minami et Noda peu après leur conversation à propos du jeune général Lion Rouge avec Shin. Ainsi qu'il en avait donc été convenu par SMS, les quatre amis se trouvaient donc maintenant chez Kuma et la mère de ce dernier était aux petits soins pour eux.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez rien d'autre ? Il y a plein de reste, vous savez.

-Maman…

-Peut-être que vous voulez plutôt quelque chose de chaud ? Teruo, s'ils veulent quelque chose de chaud…

-Maman… »

Sayuri se tourna vers son fils.

« Oui Teruo ? »

Le jeune homme dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Un regard sur l'horloge de leur demeure le tira de son embarras. Il savait quoi faire pour que sa mère s'en aille.

« Tu vas être en retard maman. »

Son regard suivit celui de son fils.

« Oh c'est vrai ! »

Elle enfila rapidement le manteau qui se trouvait sur une chaise et prit le sac qui se trouvait sur la table adjacente. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte à pas rapide mais elle se retourna avant de l'ouvrir pour dire :

« Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

Sayuri s'en alla avant que son fils ne réussisse à lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis longtemps.

« Y'a pas à dire ! J'adore ta mère Kuma ! » dit Minami.

Uchy et Noda acquiescèrent.

« Elle va mieux ? » demanda le deuxième.

Uchy et Minami regardèrent Kuma. La réponse les intéressait aussi.

« Ses semaines sont moins chargées qu'auparavant mais elle est fatiguée quand même. »

Kumai s'assit avec ses amis en soupirant.

« Maintenant que je bosse à mi-temps, elle pourrait laisser tomber le club mais elle refuse.

-Ah ouais ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Attachement sentimentale qu'elle a dit.

-C'est quoi le nom du club où elle bosse déjà ? »

Mais Minami tapa du poing sur la table avant que Kuma ne puisse répondre.

« Les gars, on adore tous la mère de Kuma mais on doit parler d'un truc plus important là ! »

Tous acquiescèrent en prenant un air des plus sérieux. L'heure était grave !

« C'est grâce à nous que Shin et Yankumi sont ensembles. Pas question qu'un mec qui vient de je sais pas où les fasse casser.

-Trop.

-Clair ! »

Noda se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour montrer son accord.

« On fait quoi alors ?

-Je croyais que t'avais déjà une idée !

-Ben nan. »

Ils se mirent tous les quatre à réfléchir intensément à la question.

« N'empêche, déclara Uchy au bout d'un moment, j'en reviens pas de la réaction de Shin. Si un autre mec essayait de me piquer…

-On s'en fout de ta vie !

-Putain ! Sérieux Uchy ! Arrête de te la péter avec ça.

-Et puis c'est Shin. Il a toujours été comme ça.

-En fait, si ça se trouve, là, il est en train de crever de jalousie.

-Possible mais il le montrera jamais.

-Peut-être qu'il est en train de monter un plan contre ce mec.

-Eh ! Mais ça doit être ça en fait.

-Ça quoi ?

-Il a déjà un plan mais il veut pas nous en parler.

-Pourquoi il ferait un truc pareil ?

-C'est Shin.

-Alors peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser faire ?

-Pas question !

-On doit aider Shin !

-Donc faut qu'on découvre son plan ? »

Un court silence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être son plan ?

-J'en ai aucune idée.

-C'est Shin donc…

-Et le yakuza, on en fait quoi alors ?

-Bonne question.

-Mais Shin va s'en occuper avec son plan non ?

-On sait même pas le nom de ce mec quand même.

-Shin réussira à le trouver.

-Ouais. S'il a pu entrer à Todai, il est capable de trouver le nom d'un yakuza.

-On trouve pas ça comme ça.

-Il faut qu'il demande à la famille de Yankumi.

-Si c'est leur quatrième du nom, ils vont rien vouloir lui dire…

-Ah ouais, merde. »

Nouveau silence.

« Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur ce mec alors.

-Ouais. Ça sera utile à Shin pour son plan.

-Pas con.

-Ça nous dit toujours pas ce que c'est que le plan de Shin.

-On s'en fout ?

-Ouais. On laisse Shin faire son plan mais on lui ramène des infos.

-Son nom, ça serait déjà bien.

-OK pour moi. »

L'idée était donc adoptée.

Uchy se leva.

« Je déclara donc ouverte la mission ''Trouvons le jeune général Lion Rouge !'' » s'écria-t-il en levant le poing vers le plafond.

Ses trois amis ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

« Ben quoi ? fit Uchy en voyant leur manque de réaction.

-C'était flippant.

-Sérieux, ne recommence jamais un truc pareil.

-Clair. Tu faisais trop penser à Yankumi là. »

......

Trouver le yakuza qui devait devenir le mari de Yankumi fut bien évidemment beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. D'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi quelqu'un se faisant appeler le jeune général Lion Rouge pouvait bien ressembler. Ceci occasionna donc une seconde réunion de crise chez Kuma.

« Donc, il ressemble à quoi ?

-Vu son surnom, il est jeune.

-Ça vous avance grave une réponse pareille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autres ?

-Jeune comment ?

-Il est doit être plus vieux que Yankumi quand même.

-Comme l'avocat ?

-Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi ils l'appellent Lion Rouge.

-Il est fort comme un lion ?

-Peut-être…

-Mais pourquoi rouge ?

-Parce qu'il est toujours rouge de colère ?

-C'est quoi cette réponse débile ?

-A question idiote, réponse idiote.

-Y'a forcément une raison à ce surnom.

-Ça doit avoir un rapport avec sa gueule. »

Les quatre amis réfléchirent donc longuement mais ils ne trouvèrent pas la moindre description pouvant correspondre à ce surnom.

« Faut qu'on demande à Shin. »

L'acquiescement fut général.

......

« Et Shin, à ton avis, il ressemble à quoi le futur mari de Yankumi ? » demanda Minami tandis que les cinq anciens élèves de Shirokin marchaient tous ensemble en direction d'un fast-food.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge se figea à cette question tandis que les trois membres restant de leur petit groupe fusillaient son auteur du regard. Il aurait pu la lui poser autrement quand même !

« Tu peux répéter ? » finit par dire Shin.

Leur ami n'avait pas l'air en colère, remarquèrent-ils tous avec soulagement. Il affichait même son air ennuyé habituel. En fait, quelque part, c'était encore plus effrayant.

« Le jeune général Lion Rouge, précisa Minami avec un air gêné. On en parlait justement l'autre jour et on se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. »

Shin posa un regard soupçonneux sur Minami puis il fixa Kuma, Uchy et Noda. Chacun d'entre eux sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ils étaient sur le point de déballer toutes leurs conversations sur le jeune général Lion Rouge à l'autre jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ce dernier leur dit :

« Laissez tomber cette histoire les gars.

-Mais Shin… firent-ils tous les quatre en même temps.

-Laissez tomber, j'ai dit. »

Mais ils n'obéirent pas à l'ancien leader de la terminale 4 de Shirokin. Son bonheur avec Yankumi était en jeu ! Une nouvelle réunion de crise s'organisa donc chez Kuma.

......

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On devrait peut-être obéir à Shin ?

-Pas question ! »

Silence.

« On a qu'à trainer sur le territoire de la famille de Yankumi.

-C'est dangereux de poser des questions sur les affaires de yakuzas.

-J'ai dit qu'on trainerait dans le quartier. Pas poser des questions. »

Regards dubitatifs.

« Bon, on en posera peut-être un peu…

-C'est…

-Mais pas tout de suite ! On va juste laisser trainer nos oreilles. Quelqu'un va bien finir par parler de lui à un moment ou à un autre et là…

-Là, on s'insère dans la conversation et on pose des questions…

-C'est dangereux de…

-Trouillard.

-C'est pour Shin ! »

C'était vrai.

« Bon… ok… »

Le plan était donc adopté.

« La mission ''Trouvons le jeune général Lion Rouge'' est donc maintenant officiellement ouverte !

-Putain Uchy ! On t'avait dit de jamais recommencer un truc pareil ! »


	4. A la recherche du Jeune Général Lion Rouge - Interrogatoire

« Mam'zelle. Shin. Désolé de vous déranger mais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on nous dit qu'il y a une bande de mecs suspects qui traînent sur notre territoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Ils traînent et observent ce qui se passe. Au début, personne n'a vraiment fait attention à eux mais ils commencent à poser des questions maintenant.

-Sur ?

-Les gens qui habitent dans le coin. Leur nom. Ce qu'ils font…

-Flic ou autre clan en repérage ? Demanda Yankumi.

-Trop jeune pour être des flics vu leur description. Des bleus d'un clan rival en revanche... »

L'héritière de la famille Kuroda se leva et fit craquer ses poings.

« On va s'occuper de ça... » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la maison.

Shin se leva et la suivit. Elle n'y fit même pas attention.

… …

La rencontre avec Yankumi laissa quelques séquelles à Minami, Noda, Uchiyama et Kumai. Leurs joues et leurs oreilles mirent du temps à désenfler et lorsqu'ils eurent une énième réunion chez Kuma, elles étaient encore bien douloureuses mais la souffrance n'avait pas d'importance en face de la sauvegarde du bonheur de Shin et Yankumi, se plaisaient-ils à penser.

N'empêche que Yankumi y était peut-être allée un peu fort…

« Shin aurait pu nous aider quand même.

-Ben, il a fini par le faire non ?

-Seulement après que Yankumi et son oncle nous ait traîné par les oreilles jusque chez eux !

-J'suis pas sûr que ce type soit vraiment son oncle en fait.

-On s'en fout. »

Silence.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-A propos ?

-De l'oncle de Yankumi.

-Depuis quand on s'intéresse à l'oncle de Yankumi ?

-On s'en fout de l'oncle de Yankumi.

-Mais t'as dit…

-C'est parce que ta question était débile.

-J'te permet pas de me parler comme ça !

-Le jeune général Lion Rouge !

-Quoi le jeune général Lion Rouge ?

-On peut revenir à lui ?

-On parlait d'autre chose ? »

Noda était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps.

« Les gars… A propos de l'oncle de Yankumi…

-On s'en fout de…

-Attend, j'ai pas fini ! »

Silence.

« Près d'un club ; Yasue, je crois ; y'avait une bande de meufs. Elles prenaient leur pause et j'ai entendu l'une d'elle dire que ça faisait longtemps que le général Kyô n'était pas venu les voir avec le jeune général Lion Rouge.

-C'est le nom de l'oncle de Yankumi non ? »

Noda acquiesça.

« Faut qu'on le suive alors.

-C'est un yakuza. Il va s'en rendre compte.

-Et puis la nana a dit qu'il venait plus avec lui. Ça servirait à rien.

-Nan, intervint Noda. Juste après, une autre a dit qu'ils étaient venus ensembles un soir.. Y'a pas très longtemps. »

Mais le jeune homme ne dit pas à ses amis que, par la suite, une des filles avaient mis en garde les autres contre l'héritière des Kuroda. On pouvait servir à boire au jeune général Lion Rouge mais pas le toucher car il était à Mam'zelle et à personne d'autre. C'était inquiétant. Si Yankumi tenait à ce type, qu'allait devenir Shin ?

Noda préféra cesser immédiatement de penser à ça. Grâce à eux, Shin allait avoir plein d'informations sur ce mec et bye bye le jeune général Lion Rouge !

Il y avait aussi un autre truc que Noda avait remarqué au club Yasue et ça concernait la mère de Kuma. Il jeta donc un rapide coup d'œil gêné à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce t'as ? Demanda Kuma en surprenant ce regard sur lui.

-T'as dit que ta mère refusait de quitter son boulot dans un club non ?

-Ouais. Et ?

-Ce club, c'est le club Yasue.

-Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule là ?

-Je te jure que j'ai vu ta mère là-bas. Elle a appelé les filles qui étaient dehors. Elle leur a dit que la pause était finie. »

Kuma n'en revenait pas.

« Mais pourquoi elle m'a rien dit ? »

Minami tapa son poing droit contre la paume de sa main gauche.

« Eh ! Vous vous souvenez ! La mère de Kuma avait dit que Yankumi lui avait sauvé la vie. Ça doit être là-bas.

-Ça expliquerait ce truc d'attachement sentimental.

-Donc ma mère sait qui est le jeune général Lion Rouge.

-Ou à quoi il ressemble au moins. »

Silence.

« Bon, dit Minami, voilà le nouveau plan. Noda, Uchy et moi, on suit l'oncle de Yankumi... Kuma, tu poses des questions à ta mère. »

Ce nouveau plan fut adopté à l'unanimité.

… …

« Dis maman, tu m'as jamais raconté comment Yankumi t'avait sauvé la vie. »

Kuma prit son air le plus innocent possible pour poser cette question à sa mère et il eut envie de pousser un petit cri de victoire en la voyant se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Ça a eu lieu y'a tellement longtemps. Tu étais en première non ? »

Il garda le silence de peur que sa mère ne se rende compte qu'il ne posait pas cette question par hasard.

Grossière erreur.

« Deux minutes… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça après tout ce temps... »

Kuma essaya, bien sûr, de reprendre son air innocent mais…

« Juste comme ça. Pour savoir.

-Teruo…

-On en a discuté avec les gars y'a pas très longtemps et…

-Teruo…

-Nan mais c'est juste comme ça m'man. Y'a pas d'autre raison. J'te jure.

-Teruo... »

Il ne réussit pas à résister à son regard insistant alors il finit par tout lui déballer. La conversation qu'ils avaient entendu au jour de l'an. Leur plan pour avoir des informations sur le futur mari de Yankumi...

« Vous en avez parlé à Shin ? »

La question réchauffa le cœur de Kuma. Il n'avait jamais douté de voir sa mère prendre leur parti mais ça faisait tellement plaisir de constater que c'était bel et bien le cas. Le jeune homme finit cependant par déchanter au moment où il lui demanda l'identité du futur mari de leur ex-professeure.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'est Teruo. »

Son fils se rendit alors compte qu'il lui avait expliqué l'ensemble de leur plan mai sans jamais lui parler explicitement du jeune général Lion Rouge.

« Les gens l'appellent le jeune général Lion Rouge, maman. »

Le nom troubla sa mère.

« Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Sayuri affichait maintenant un air soucieux. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant un long moment.

« Je ne peux pas te dire son nom, Teruo.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« C'est pour Shin, m'man. »

Mais même cette prière ne fonctionna pas.

« Tu dois parler de tout ça avec Shin.

-On l'a déjà fait, expliqua Kuma. On dirait qu'il en a rien à foutre. »

La réponse étonna sa mère mais seulement pendant un bref instant.

« Teruo, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît, finit-elle par dire. Ce sont des affaires de yakuzas.

-Mais maman…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Teruo. »

Kuma baissa la tête. En le voyant si penaud, sa mère poursuivit d'un ton plus doux :

« C'est dangereux mon chéri. Vous ne pouvez pas poser des question sur la quatrième génération d'une famille comme ça. »

Ils s'en doutaient bien tous les quatre mais c'était pour Shin et Yankumi.

« Je veux que vous parliez de tout ça à Shin, ajouta-t-elle. Encore une fois. »

Kuma voulut protester.

« S'il te plaît, Teruo. »

Il ne put résister au ton suppliant de sa mère.

« OK.

-Merci. »

N'ayant pas reçu de réponse satisfaisante à ses questions et désirant être seul pour faire part de son échec à ses amis, Kuma quitta la pièce. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas sa mère sortir son téléphone et composer un numéro qu'il aurait immédiatement reconnu.

« Shin ?

-Madame Kumai ? »

Au vu du ton du jeune homme, le coup de fil l'étonnait.

« Teruo te cherche.

-Il a mon numéro…

-Ce n'est pas toi qu'il cherche. Pas vraiment. » le coupa Sayuri.

Il comprit immédiatement ce à quoi la mère de son ami faisait référence. Ils n'avaient donc toujours pas abandonné cette idée stupide.

« Je vais leur parler.

-Merci. »

Sayuri ajouta ensuite.

« Teruo est là ce soir mais Noda, Uchy et Minami doivent suivre le premier lieutenant. »

Une minute de réflexion.

« Je vais le prévenir. »

Silence.

Comme aucun d'eux deux ne semblaient décider à raccrocher, la mère de Kuma osa demander :

« Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit la vérité ? »

La réponse mit du temps à venir.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Cette réponse n'avait rien de satisfaisant mais elle l'accepta tout de même.

« Au revoir Shin.

-Au revoir madame Kumai. »

Sayuri raccrocha la première et vaqua à ses occupations mais Shin, lui, contempla pendant un long moment son téléphone. Il avait, en fait, menti à la mère de son ami. Il savait en partie pourquoi il n'avait rien dit et l'une de ses raisons était, il fallait bien l'avouer, parfaitement égoïste.

Mais mieux valait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il avait un coup de fil à passer après tout.

« Kyô, c'est Shin. »

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes toujours dimanche !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine (le 8 février donc).
> 
> A bientôt !


	5. A la recherche du Jeune Général Lion Rouge – Filature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchy, Noda et Minami ont décidé de suivre l'oncle de Yankumi pour essayer de découvrir la véritable identité du jeune général Lion Rouge.

Minami, Noda et Uchy étaient allés en douce jusqu'à la maison de Yankumi et ils avaient ensuite attendu la sortie de son oncle tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire choper par l'horrible chien de leur ancienne professeure. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps et quand l'oncle de Yankumi sortit, il ne les repéra pas du tout. La filature pouvait donc commencer.

Elle dura un long moment et sur une large portion du territoire de la famille Kuroda. Beaucoup de gens saluaient l'oncle de Yankumi et un nombre conséquent de femmes lui fit des avances tout au long de son chemin.

« Sérieux ! Comment un type pareil peut être aussi populaire ?

-Les nanas aiment les bad boys.

-Si elles les aimaient tant que ça, on aurait des copines grand malin.

-J'ai une copine.

-Arrête de te la péter avec ça Uchy putain ! »

L'oncle de Yankumi s'arrêta soudain et sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Les trois amis se réfugièrent derrière un lampadaire et commencèrent à écouter sa conversation téléphonique.

« Yo Lion Rouge ! »

Ah ! Ah !

« Ah, c'est eux ! »

Une réponse qu'ils ne pouvaient entendre.

« Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

L'oncle de Yankumi se mit ensuite à rire.

« Je m'en charge, Lion Rouge. »

Il raccrocha. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard excité.

« C'est la meilleure idée qu'on a eue.

-Vous pensez qu'il va le rejoindre.

-J'espère. »

Mais quand ils voulurent reprendre leur filature, ils s'aperçurent que l'oncle de Yankumi avait disparu.

« Putain ! Il est passé où ? »

Ils commencèrent à le chercher aux alentours mais sans le moindre succès. Où était-il donc passé ?

« Mais ça s'rait t'y pas les élèves de Mam'zelle ? »

Merde, fut la pensée commune à cet instant.

Les trois amis finirent par se retourner lentement et en même temps. Sans surprise, ils virent l'oncle de Yankumi. Chacun d'eux lui fit un petit signe de la main.

« Salut. » osa même dire, d'une toute petite voix, Minami.

Un sourire carnassier apparut soudain sur le visage de l'oncle de Yankumi. Ils frissonnèrent. Ils n'aiment pas ça. Ils n'aiment pas ça du tout !

Le sourire carnassier disparut.

« Vous avez quel âge maintenant ? »

Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« On s'en fout en fait. »

Il s'approcha d'eux, passa ensuite ses bras autour des épaules de Minami et Noda et enfin attrapa Uchiyama par le haut de son tee-shirt alors qu'il entreprenait une tentative de fuite.

« Vous avez toujours été des bons gars avec Mam'zelle alors je vais vous payer à boire. »

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'une idée vienne à l'esprit de Minami.

« On va le faire boire et on lui posera des questions sur le jeune général Lion Rouge. » dit-il à voix basse.

Malgré les précautions prises par le jeune homme, le premier lieutenant de la famille Kuroda entendit tout de même ce plan. Il sourit. L'idée était mignonne. Sans espoir. Mais mignonne.

… …

Yankumi crut soudain avoir fait un bond dans le passé en voyant trois de ses élèves ; anciens élèves, s'admonesta-t-elle ; puant l'alcool, en train de dormir tranquillement dans son salon. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en prit pas tout de suite à ses élèves ; elle garderait ça pour plus tard ; elle ouvrit donc la bouche pour hurler le nom du coupable mais une main se posa sur le bas de son visage avant que le nom du premier lieutenant de la famille Kuroda ne franchisse ses lèvres.

« Ça n'arrangera pas leur gueule de bois. »

Yankumi jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Shin évidemment. Et son grand-père était juste derrière le jeune homme. D'un regard, elle ordonna à son ancien élève de la lâcher.

« Seulement si tu ne cries pas. »

Elle lui montra son accord d'un petit signe de la tête.

« Par où est-il parti ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Shin lui montra la direction qu'avait prise Kyô quand il avait compris que l'héritière de la famille était réveillée.

« Merci. »

La professeure se lança aussitôt à la poursuite du premier lieutenant de son clan. Shin suivit son départ du regard en se demandant s'il devait la suivre ou non.

« J'ai vite appris à ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires Sawada-kun. » dit Ryûichirô Kuroda en s'asseyant à table.

Tetsu apparut rapidement pour poser devant lui son petit déjeuner et il repartit tout aussi vite.

Shin finit aussi par s'asseoir, ayant renoncé à suivre Yankumi qui devait déjà être loin de toute façon. Kudô apparut, et tout comme l'avait fait Tetsu quelques instants plus tôt, posa devant Shin un repas similaire à celui du chef de la famille Kuroda. Il rejoignit ensuite les cuisines tout en maudissant les étudiants de Todai qui agissait comme s'ils étaient les maîtres ici.

« Kudô reste un enfant difficile. Je te prie de l'excuser.

-Pardon ? »

Shin, en vérité, n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux propos que Kudô avait eus un peu plus tôt. Absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait fait qu'observer ses amis endormis.

« Parler éclaire toujours un esprit troublé, Sawada-kun. »

Mais Shin ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Ils cherchent le jeune général Lion Rouge. » avoua-t-il après un long silence.

Ryûichirô Kuroda inclina la tête. Il était déjà au courant. Forte heureusement, sa petite fille ne l'était toujours pas malgré la rencontre et dispute qui avait eu lieu quelques temps plus tôt.

« Parce qu'ils pensent tous les quatre, qu'il va se mettre entre elle et moi, ajouta ensuite le jeune homme.

-D'une certaine manière, oui, il s'y mettra.

-Mais pas de celle à laquelle ils pensent, répliqua Shin.

-En effet. »

Le vieil homme regarda les trois anciens élèves de Yankumi.

« Ce sont de bons amis. »

Shin acquiesça.

« As-tu honte de ce que tu pourrais devenir Sawada-kun, demanda alors Ryûichirô Kuroda.

-Bien sûr que non. »

La véhémence de la réponse fit sourire le vieil homme.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas le leur dire ? »

Shin baissa la tête.

« J'ai peur d'être quelqu'un d'égoïste... »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne leur avait rien dit car le jeune général Lion Rouge était celui qui appartenait au même monde que Yankumi et il ne voulait partager ça avec personne.

Ryûichirô Kuroda ne le croyait pas. Pas complètement. Le jeune homme était fou de Kumiko. Lui-même avait été fou de l'héritière de la famille à son époque. Mais cette folie ne l'avait jamais empêché de garder la tête sur les épaules. Tout comme Shin. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois. Il n'y avait donc pas que ça.

« L'amour est égoïste mais nous savons bien, tous les deux, qu'un secret peut-être dangereux. »

Shin regardait maintenant ses amis, l'un d'eux en particulier, Minami. L'autre jeune homme était-il la raison de son désir de garder secret son nom au sein du Gokudô ?

« Je vais leur parler patron. » dit soudain Shin d'un ton résolu en le regardant dans les yeux.

… …

« Vous savez pourquoi Shin veut nous voir ?

-Pas si fort Kuma ! »

Kumai regarda ses amis avec un air soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi vous voulez pas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec l'oncle de Yankumi. »

Silence.

« Idiots…

-J'te permet pas Kuma.

-Moins fort putain !

-Dites les gars... » fit alors Noda qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à là.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous l'appelez comment le grand-père de Yankumi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? »

Ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette question.

« Quand vous vous adressez à lui, vous l'appelez comment ? Précisa Noda.

-Ben je ne sais pas.

-Kuroda-san.

-Kuroda-sama non ?

-Carrément ?

-Ben, c'est le chef de la famille…

-Shin l'appelle patron, coupa Noda.

-Quoi ?

-T'a vu ça où ?

-Sérieux ?

-Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je les ai entendus discuter, raconta Noda.

-Ils parlaient de quoi ?

-Je sais pas trop en fait. J'ai juste entendu Shin l''appeler patron. »

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir.

« Vous croyez que Shin... »

Uchy laissa sa phrase en suspens mais ils en avaient tous compris la suite.

« Ben, il est grave accro à Yankumi quand même.

-Et elle abandonnera jamais sa famille.

-Clair. S'il veut l'épouser…

-Vous croyez que Shin sera la quatrième génération s'il se marie avec Yankumi ? »

Ils se turent. L'idée fit son chemin.

« Ça serait trop cool.

-Putain, être les meilleurs potes d'un yakuza, vous imaginez le truc…

-Nan mais en plus, les Kuroda ne sont pas n'importe quelle famille quoi…

-Le rêve.

-C'est génial. »

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit soudain leur rêverie. Minami sortit son portable.

« C'est qui ?

-Un mec qui était au Tenshoukai avec moi. Je lui ai parlé de notre recherche du jeune général Lion Rouge. Il devait m'appeler s'il avait des infos.

-Il dit quoi ?

-Je connais un gars qui a des infos sur le Lion Rouge. Si tu les veux, rendez-vous ce soir. Neuf heures. » lut-il à voix haute.

C'était une putain de bonne nouvelle !

« Rendez-vous où ? »

Minami donna immédiatement l'endroit indiqué dans le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« On y va ?

-Shin nous a dit de l'attendre ici, rappela Kuma.

-Mais on aura pas une occasion comme ça une deuxième fois !

-Pas faux.

-Shin…

-A besoin de ces infos Kuma.

-Et encore plus quand il sera le quatrième.

-Clair. Le Lion Rouge va sûrement essayer de le renverser. On peut pas le laisser faire ça. »

Silence.

« Bon… On y va ? »

… …

Shin était en retard. Il pressa donc le pas sur le chemin qui le menait jusque chez lui. Minami, Uchiyama, Noda et Kumai l'attendaient là-bas. Il marchait rapidement afin de les rejoindre le plus vite possible mais en même temps, il avait envie de ralentir car chez lui, l'attendait une conversation qu'il n'avait guère envie d'avoir.

Le jeune général Lion Rouge, c'est moi. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué à dire. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas la moindre envie de le faire ? Il n'avait jamais caché ses intentions à son propre père alors pourquoi ses amis n'entraient-ils pas dans la même catégorie ?

Shin soupira et pressa encore un peu plus le pas. Plus vite il serait chez lui, plus vite la conversation aurait lieu et plus vite tout le monde pourrait passer à autre chose.

Dès que Shin fut en vue du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait son petit appartement, il sortit ses clés qu'il inséra rapidement dans la serrure dès qu'il fut devant sa porte. Il ouvrit celle-ci à une vitesse que personne n'aurait crue possible mais le jeune homme se figea à l'entrée de son logement.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Shin fit un pas à l'intérieur.

Personne.

Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ?

Il leur avait pourtant ordonné d'être là à son retour...

Il aperçut alors une demi-feuille de papier collée sur la porte d'un placard de sa petite cuisine. Une adresse puis un message de la main de Noda se trouvait écrit dessus.

_"Minami connaît un mec qui a des infos sur le jeune général Lion Rouge. On a rendez-vous avec lui. Viens le plus vite possible."_

Un message de Kuma faisait suite à celui-là.

_"On sait tous que tu seras un meilleur quatrième que ce type !"_

Shin n'essaya même pas de comprendre la raison d'un tel ajout.

La première partie du message que lui avaient laissé ses amis l'inquiétait. Un mec qui avait des informations sur lui…

Le jeune homme lâcha son sac et tourna les talons. Il devait les rejoindre.

Shin était en train de fermer la porte de son appartement quand son téléphone sonna. Un coup d'œil à l'écran tout en décrochant. C'était Minami.

« Je vous avais dit de m'attendre chez moi. » lâcha-t-il.

Mais ce ne fut pas son ami qui répondit.

« C'est toi qui veut des infos sur not' Lion Rouge ? »

Shin ne répondit même pas.

« Ramène ton cul ici pour qu'on te montre ce que les Kuroda font à ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu trop sur leur Lion Rouge. »

On raccrocha mais quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonnait à nouveau. C'était un message de Minami lui donnant l'adresse qu'il y avait sur la feuille se trouvant dans sa cuisine.

Idiots…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !


	6. A la recherche du Jeune Général Lion Rouge – Bagarre

Les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin étaient arrivés devant l'entrepôt abandonné qui était le lieu de leur rendez-vous.

« Pourquoi ce genre de rendez-vous a toujours lieu dans des endroits pareils ? » demanda Uchiyama en riant, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'aime pas ça les gars. » dit Kuma.

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules et avancèrent pour chercher une entrée qu'ils mirent un long moment à trouver.

« Yo ! » fit Minami en franchissant la porte du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien d'autre en apercevant une bande importante à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Le gars qui leur avait donné rendez-vous n'était même pas là en plus.

« C'est vous les mecs qui voulaient des infos sur not' Lion Rouge ? » demanda l'un des types de la bande.

Les regards des quatre ex-lycéens se croisèrent. Ils se souvenaient tous du mauvais pressentiment de Kuma.

« Ouais, fit Minami.

-Pour qui ?

-Donne-nous le nom du Lion Rouge et on te dira qui le cherche, répliqua Uchy,sans avoir le moins du monde l'intention de donner le nom de Shin aux gars d'en face.

-Tu crois avoir affaire à qui gamin ?

-A une bande de grosses tâches, grosse tâche. » répliqua aussitôt Minami.

Pour qui se prenaient ces types sérieux ? Ils avaient quoi ? Deux ou trois ans de plus qu'eux !

« Mec, tu parles pas comme ça à un membre de la famille Kuroda.

-Eh les gars ! En fait, c'est pas des grosses tâches. C'est juste une bande de gros mytho ! »

Noda, Uchy et Kuma acquiescèrent. Le type qui avait toujours parlé jusqu'à là, certainement le chef de la bande, s'avança.

« Répète un peu pour voir.

-Mec, on est les anciens élèves de Yankumi.

-Yankumi ? C'est quoi ça Yankumi ?

-L'héritière des Kuroda, espèce de débile. »

Le chef de bande ignora en partie la réponse.

« Tu viens d'me traiter de débile là ? »

D'un pas vif, il s'approcha de Minami et le frappa. La réponse de Noda, Uchy et Kuma fut immédiate. Défendre leur ami. Ils se jetèrent donc sur le chef de bande pour le faire tomber, se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse pour commencer à le bourrer de coup de pied mais le reste de la bande les en empêcha en se lançant à leur tout dans la bagarre. Au milieu des grognements et des cris, une voix s'éleva bientôt.

« Minami, appelle Shin ! »

Tout en évitant les coups qui étaient en train de pleuvoir, Minami réussit à sortir son téléphone portable mais un des types qui les avaient attiré ici l'attaqua en traître puis lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il lâcha son téléphone qui fut aussitôt récupéré par son agresseur qui l'apporta rapidement à son chef avec un sourire satisfait.

Minami était plié en deux, le souffle coupé. Uchiyama, Noda et Kumai avaient aussi perdu la bataille quelques instants plus tôt et se trouvaient maintenant retenu par un ou deux types grâce à une poigne de fer. Ils avaient beau lutter de toute leur force pour leur échapper. Impossible de le faire.

« C'est Shin, c'est ça le nom du mec qu'il devait appeler, demanda le chef de la bande en parcourant le répertoire téléphonique de Minami.

-Laisse Shin en dehors de ça connard ! » cria Kuma.

On le fit taire grâce à plusieurs coups de poings bien placés.

Pendant ce rapide passage à tabac, le leader du camp adverse avait fini par trouver le nom qu'il cherchait et appela le type qui était à la recherche du jeune général Lion Rouge.

« C'est toi qui veut des infos sur not' Lion Rouge ? »

Une pause.

« Ramène ton cul ici pour qu'on te montre ce que les Kuroda font à ceux qui veulent en savoir un peu trop sur leur Lion Rouge. »

Il raccrocha.

« Chef, tu lui as pas dit où on était, dit un type de la bande d'une toute petite voix.

-Débile, fit Uchy à voix basse.

-Ta gueule ! »

L'autre mec, ce Shin, ne serait certainement pas là tout de suite. Ils avaient donc tout leur temps pour donner une leçon aux quatre fouineurs qui se trouvaient déjà là.

… …

Shin courrait jusqu'à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué par SMS. Il le connaissait déjà, en fait, et il y était même allé plusieurs fois en accompagnant Kyo pendant ses rondes. A l'extrême limite du territoire des Kuroda, le coin était connu pour être l'endroit idéal pour passer quelqu'un à tabac en toute discrétion mais il fallait tout de même prier pour ne pas tomber sur un soir où un membre de la famille décidait d'y faire une petite inspection.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne chercha même pas à passer par la porte qui se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit par lequel il venait d'arriver. Il y avait des bureaux aux fenêtres cassées de ce côté en revanche et c'est par là que Shin entra sans hésiter. Par la porte ouverte, entre les bureaux et le reste de l'entrepôt, il vit ses amis être retenus à genoux et tous les quatre en sale état. Uchy et Kuma avaient la tête baissées. Inconscient sans doute. L'un des types, celui qu'il avait eu au téléphone peut-être, avait le bras levé et le poing serré, et était sur le point de frapper Noda. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne saurait tarder.

Le coup n'arriva jamais.

Noda ouvrit un œil et ne vit qu'une crinière de cheveux rouges vifs.

Shin !

Profitant de l'élément de surprise que lui avait donné son arrivée, Shin mit à profit les leçons qu'il avait reçu de Kyo et de Yamaguchi. Il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour battre la bande qui se trouvait là mais ses capacités pouvaient quand même lui permettre de gagner du temps en attendant l'arrivée du premier lieutenant qu'il avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt.

L'arrivée impromptue de Shin permit même à Noda et Minami de se libérer puis de se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre.

Plus personne ne tenait Uchy et Kuma.

« Récupérez Uchy et Kuma et tirez-vous ! » ordonna Shin.

Minami faillit discuter cet ordre mais il finit par le suivre en voyant Noda s'emparer d'Uchy, ce qui laissait Kuma à sa charge…

Noda, espèce de salop…

Il ne pourrait jamais porter Kuma tout seul. Minami tourna donc la tête pour le dire à Shin. Ce faisant, il aperçut un éclat métallique dans la main de l'un de leurs assaillants.

« Shin, fais gaffe ! Il- »

Quelqu'un le fit taire avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer son avertissement mais Minami en avait dit assez pour prévenir Shin qui réussit à éviter le coup de couteau. Pas complètement cependant. Le jeune homme continua pourtant de se battre mais il se retrouva bientôt acculé contre l'un des murs de l'entrepôt.

« Alors c'est toi qui cherche not' Lion Rouge. »

Shin ne répondit pas. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer de la gravité de sa blessure. Sa tête commençait, un peu, à lui tourner ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. Tout en jetant un regard mauvais à celui qui venait de lui poser cette question, il passa la main sur son épaule. Le couteau avait ripé contre sa clavicule en laissant tout de même une fine estafilade puis s'était enfoncé dans son bras. Si sa tête tournait, c'était parce qu'il perdait trop de sang. La blessure pouvait donc être profonde. Il devait faire quelque chose contre ça.

« J'te cause là.

-J'ai entendu. » répondit Shin en lançant à l'importun un regard ennuyé qui déconcerta l'ensemble de la bande.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges en profita pour déchirer tant bien que mal la manche de sa chemise pour s'en faire un bandage de fortune.

« On parlera dès que j'en aurais fini avec ça.

-Tu t'prends pour qui le beau gosse ? »

Shin l'ignora.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de s'occuper de sa blessure, il releva la tête et fixa le chef de bande dans les yeux mais garda le silence. Ce comportement inquiéta ses adversaires. C'était qui ce gars en fait ?

« Maintenant que t'as fini de jouer les infirmières, tu vas répondre à nos questions. » dit le chef de bande pour se donner une contenance.

Il fit ensuite signe à l'un de ses laquais et lui ordonna de se poster tout près de Shin.

« Pourquoi tu cherches not' Lion Rouge ? »

Notre… Encore. Cela donnait plus d'une indication à Shin sur leurs intentions.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de faire une chose pareille. » répondit-il.

Un signe au laquais pour qu'il se tienne prêt.

« Si tu réponds pas à not' question, on va te montrer ce qui arrive aux mecs qui cherchent des infos sur not' famille.

-Vous n'appartenez pas aux Kuroda. » répliqua Shin tout en évitant le coup que cherchait à lui porter le laquais.

Le voyant s'échapper, son assaillant l'attrapa par son bras blessé. Shin fit tout son possible pour ne pas crier en sentant cet étau de fer tirer sur son bras blessé.

« Bouge pas le beau gosse. »

Il voulut ensuite le frapper mais son chef l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« On fait peut-être pas parti des Kuroda, convint le leader adverse, mais avec ça, ça va pas tarder. »

Shin prit un air moqueur.

« Oh non, je ne pense pas. »

Nouveau signe. Nouveau coup. Shin ne chercha même pas à l'éviter.

« Ryûichirô Kuroda ne voudra jamais d'une bande de lâches comme vous, leur dit Shin.

-On en a rien à foutre d'un vieux croulant. Le Lion Rouge…

-Et moi non plus, dit Shin d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça.

-Bien dit Lion Rouge. »

Shin cacha avec soin le soulagement immense qui s'était emparé de lui en entendant la voix de Kyo et quand il vit le premier lieutenant des Kuroda accompagné de Minoru et Tetsu, il garda un air indifférent, un air qu'il ne quitta pas en les voyant se charger de la bande qui l'entourait.

A la fin de la courte bagarre, seul le chef de la bande était encore conscient et les positions étaient maintenant inversées. Minoru et Tetsu le retenaient à genoux devant Shin. Kyo s'était posté à ses côtés, quelques pas derrière lui.

« Tu veux en faire quoi Lion Rouge ? Demanda le premier lieutenant.

-C'est ce mec le Lion Rouge des Kuroda ! Vous déconnez ! Ses potes... »

Il se tut rapidement en voyant le yakuza faire un pas en avant. Shin l'arrêta en tendant le bras devant lui. Kyo recula aussitôt.

« Nous n'acceptons pas les lâches, dit Shin, et nous ne voulons pas, non plus, les voir sur notre territoire. »

Derrière lui, le premier lieutenant se mit à afficher un sourire carnassier.

« Ok mec ! Enfin Lion Rouge… Ok !

-Et si jamais on entend que vous foutez le bordel ailleurs….

-Jamais Lion Rouge ! Promis ! Jamais ! »

Shin sourit.

« Je suis content de voir que nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. »

Il fit signe à Minoru et Tetsu de le lâcher puis il s'en alla. Kyo lui emboîta aussitôt le pas tandis que les deux hommes de main lâchaient le chef de la petite bande, qu'ils venaient de mettre KO, comme s'il n'était qu'un rebut dont ils devaient se débarrasser le plus vite possible. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur premier lieutenant, qui souriait d'un air fier, et Shin… Dehors, ils retrouvèrent les quatre autres anciens élèves de Mam'zelle, qu'ils avaient eu le temps de faire sortir pendant la conversation entre Shin et le chef de bande, sous la garde de Wakamatsu.

L'exclamation des quatre jeunes hommes fut commune.

« Shin ! »

Mais Minoru et Tetsu les empêchèrent de s'approcher de lui.

« Il s'est pris un coup de couteau. » leur rappela Kyo.

Les quatre anciens lycéens baissèrent la tête.

« On est désolé Shin. » dit Kuma.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges haussa tant bien que mal les épaules.

« Rentrons les gars. »

...


	7. Le Lion Rouge et l'Héritière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yankumi arrive en catastrophe chez elle après un coup de téléphone de Kyo.

Yankumi entra en courant chez elle. Après le coup de téléphone de Kyo, elle n'aurait pu faire autrement. Si seulement, elle avait était là…

Foutu conseil de classe !

La professeure eut un léger pincement au cœur en entrant dans le salon. Pendant un court instant, en voyant le médecin de sa famille recoudre la blessure de Shin sous l'œil bienveillant de son grand-père, elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans le journal intime de sa mère. Mais elle n'était pas sa mère et Shin avait fait son choix...

Le médecin avait terminé son travail. Tout en rangeant ses affaires, il donna quelques conseils à son jeune patient puis il se leva. Ryûichirô Kuroda fit de même pour le raccompagner. Yankumi était restée immobile, observant ce qui se passait, sur le pas de la porte.

« Il va bien. » la rassure le docteur avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici et qu'il voyait une héritière de la famille Kuroda, le regard inquiet, et en quête de nouvelle.

« Merci Docteur. »

Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que la dite héritière le remerciait. Elles l'avaient toutes fait à un moment ou à un autre. Pour avoir soigné un père ou un fiancé plus ou moins officiel et dont le nom devenait de plus en plus célèbre.

Rien n'avait changé.

Le médecin regarda l'héritière actuelle s'approcher, presque timidement, de celui qui serait sans aucun doute le successeur de Ryûichirô Kuroda.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une scène pareille. Une héritière Kuroda examinant d'un air attentif son travail. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'il recousait un futur chef de la famille. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il s'occupait de celui-ci. Il avait déjà vu le jeune général Lion Rouge bien sûr mais on ne le lui avait jamais officiellement présenté. Le vieux médecin avait tout de même entendu toutes les rumeurs courant sur son compte et il avait donc attendu avec impatience le moment où cette nouvelle génération se trouverait entre ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen de juger de la valeur d'un homme que de voir comment il supportait le traitement de ses blessures.

Cette nouvelle génération… Ce Lion rouge… ne l'avait pas du tout déçu. Il avait supporté son traitement avec stoïcisme et avait écouté ses instruction avec attention. Cette nouvelle génération lui plaisait énormément. Elle était fière. Intelligente. Charismatique… Des hommes qui avaient le double de son âge ou plus le respectait et ceux qui étaient du même âge que lui, lui obéissaient sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Le vieux médecin l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure, quand les quatre jeunes gens, qui s'étaient pressés contre eux pour l'observer travailler, avaient subitement reculé pour s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce où ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Il avait suffi d'un regard.

« Un bon choix patron, dit le vieil homme.

-Rien n'est officiel… Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, répliqua Ryûichirô Kuroda, le regard fixé sur le couple qui se trouvait dans son salon avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit dans la rue.

-Depuis quand la rue décide d'elle de la succession, rétorqua Ryûichirô en fixant le vieux médecin.

-Avec ce genre de réponse, certains vont penser que vous désapprouvez…

-Sans demande, nulle désapprobation n'est possible. »

C'était vrai.

« Le temps passe vite…

-Pas s'il n'est pas encore venu. »

Les deux hommes plus âgés se tournèrent vers celui, beaucoup plus jeune, qui venait de parler. Le docteur clandestin sourit. Oui, ce Lion Rouge lui plaisait.

« Un bon choix patron. » murmura-t-il encore une fois.

Ryûichirô Kuroda acquiesça puis lui fit signe de le suivre. En quittant la pièce, ils entendirent comme une espèce de rugissement.

« Shiiiiiiiin... »

Avant que Yankumi ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme lui rappela la présence de sa blessure. L'héritière de la famille Kuroda se figea, soudain inquiète.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal hein ? »

Elle ne l'avait même pas touché donc non, mais Shin lui fit tout de même signe qu'il allait bien puis il s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux pendant un court instant. Il était épuisé.

Yankumi lui laissa ce court de temps de répit ; il l'avait mérité : mais il n'échapperait certainement pas à la conversation qu'elle voulait avoir avec lui, peu importait ses blessures et sa fatigue. Cette histoire aurait pu très mal finir, se dit-elle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses quatre autres anciens élèves qui dormaient dans un coin. Demain, elle s'occuperait d'eux mais le cas Shin n'attendrait pas, lui. Il était plus intelligent que ça d'habitude. Pourquoi ne leur avait-il pas dit la vérité ?

« Si tu continues de prendre ce genre de décision, je ne te laisserai jamais demander à grand-père de boire avec lui. »

Shin n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais sourit. Elle détestait ce petit air malin qu'il était maintenant en train d'afficher.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je compte lui demander quand le moment viendra. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se colla contre elle et posa la main sur son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête vers lui.

« C'est à toi que je poserai la question en premier. » dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Yankumi commença à suer à grosse goutte. Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre la signification de ce ton et ce comportement chez Shin mais elle savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire maintenant. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir quand il faisait ça, ce qui semblait énormément amuser le jeune homme.

Le sourire de Shin s'élargit. Devant son manque de réaction, il ajouta :

« Me laisseras-tu te courtiser officiellement Ku-mi-ko ?

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rgoues s'était attendu à une réaction de ce type mais il ne réussit pas à éviter complètement ses habituelles gesticulations. Évidemment, l'un de ses mouvements erratiques heurta son bras blessé.

« Putain, grogna-t-il à voix basse en se tenant le bras.

-Oh je suis désolée Shin ! »

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui pour s'excuser mais se figea aussitôt. Et si elle lui faisait mal à nouveau ?

La réaction le fit sourire et il profita de son hésitation pour l'attirer contre lui et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Si tu bouges, tu vas me faire mal. » la prévint-il avant qu'elle ne recommence à gesticuler de manière totalement anarchique.

Pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune homme ajouta :

« Et si tu cries, ils vont se réveiller. »

Shin avait raison. Yankumi resta donc immobile et au bout d'un long, très long, moment, elle finit même par réussir à se détendre et ne chercha plus à quitter le creux de ses bras, une chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

« Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit ? » finit-elle par demander à mi-voix.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je… Je ne veux pas partager ça avec qui que ce soit. C'est…

-Shin, je sais que ça ne peut pas être la seule raison. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que ça. »

Il baissa la tête et garda le silence.

« Shin... »

Il soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amis endormis avant de la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui.

« Tu as toujours dit que tu n'étais pas devenue professeure pour recruter... » dit-il, son visage caché au creux de son cou.

Yankumi jeta un coup d'œil à Minami. C'était donc aussi pour ça.

« Je ne t'ai jamais recruté. » répondit-elle en s'installant plus confortablement contre lui.

L'affirmation étonna Shin.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je donc dit de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires ? Ajouta la professeure. Mais non ! Tu étais encore et toujours là. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Maudit élève qui n'a jamais écouté les conseils de sa prof adorée. »

Shin sourit.

« Les Kuroda sont aussi connus pour leur entêtement, non ?

-Tu n'es pas un Kuroda.

-Je ne suis pas encore un Kuroda. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je ne t'ai pas recruté mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec la vie que tu as choisi. »

Le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas la brusquer, il l'obligea à tourner la tête à demi vers lui.

« Je me fiche de la vie que je mène tant que je suis avec toi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle l'en empêcha.

« Pas devant eux.

-Ils dorment.

-Shin.

-Ok. Ok. »

Il avait une suggestion déjà toute prête de toute façon.

« Et pas dans ma chambre. » ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse suggérer autre chose.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

« Dans le jardin ? » proposa-t-il alors.

Elle était d'accord pour le jardin. Ils se levèrent donc sans faire de bruit et quittèrent la pièce sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Kuma. En effet, le jeune homme n'était qu'à moitié endormi car évidemment, quand Yankumi avait crié quelques instants plus tôt, les quatre anciens lycéens s'étaient tous les quatre réveillés mais avaient décidé de faire semblant de continuer à dormir.

Kuma avait donc assisté à l'ensemble de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre Shin et Yankumi mais sans vraiment faire attention aux paroles échangées. Tout ce qu'il avait remarqué dans son demi-sommeil, c'était la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Quelque part, ça avait toujours été comme ça entre deux. Déjà au temps du lycée. La relation entre Shin et Yankumi avait toujours été particulière. Shin avait eu raison en fait. Comme toujours. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qui était le jeune général Lion Rouge. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de monter un plan pour l'empêcher de se marier avec Yankumi. Car personne ne pouvait se mettre entre eux et surtout pas un yakuza de médeux.

Uchy s'était quant à lui endormi bien plus tôt que Kuma, pendant le long moment de silence qui avait permis à Yankumi de se détendre dans les bras de Shin. Avant, peut-être, le jeune homme aurait poussé des hauts cris s'il avait été témoin d'une scène pareille. Maintenant non. Maintenant, il n'avait que des encouragements à l'esprit. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment et pourquoi Shin pouvait être attirer par Yankumi mais s'il était heureux comme ça… En glissant dans le monde des rêves, il réalise que le Lion rouge, peut importe qui il était, n'avait aucune chance. Ils auraient dû s'en douter...

Minami, comme Uchy, avait vite compris qu'il était le témoin d'un moment d'affection entre Yankumi et Shin mais contrairement à son ami, ce n'était pas des encouragements qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit. Ok, ils étaient ensemble ! Ils avaient tout fait pour ça après tout. Mais être témoin de… De ça ! Pas question ! Minami avait donc cherché à se rendormir le plus vite possible et heureusement pour lui, avait rapidement réussi.

Mais il n'avait pas été le premier à retrouver le sommeil.

Noda, quand il s'était réveillé après le cri de Yankumi, avait fait tout son possible pour rester éveillé. Il voulait écouter leur conversation ; il devait le faire ; car tout à l'heure, quand Shin était venu à leur secours, quand Shin s'était interposé entre son agresseur et Noda, un constat particulièrement idiot lui était venu à l'esprit. Minami, Kuma, Uchy et lui avaient passé tellement de temps a essayé d'imaginer l'apparence du jeune général Lion Rouge. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser passer ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Les cheveux mi-longs que Shin continuait de teindre en rouge alors même qu'il était étudiant à Todai ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une crinière non ? Une crinière rouge vif. C'était idiot n'est-ce pas ? Aussi idiot que Shin amoureux de Yankumi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine !


	8. Une visite du jeune général Lion Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

« Shin ne répond pas, dit Kuma en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Encore ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en ce moment ? Il est jamais dispo.

-Je parie qu'il est déjà là-bas de toute façon... »

Comme l'année dernière, pensèrent les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin mais aucun d'eux n'osa faire la réflexion à voix haute car la loi du silence planait sur tous les événements liés de près ou de loin au nouvel an chez Yankumi. On ne parlait pas du couvent moé. On ne parlait pas non plus du jeune général Lion Rouge et des évènements qui lui étaient liés, comme de la raclée que leur avait donné leur ancienne professeure après cette histoire.

« Le temps passe et toujours pas de quatrième ! »

Kuma, Minami, Noda et Uchy se figèrent en entendant cette voix. Ils échangèrent presque aussitôt un regard interrogateur. Était-ce bien prudent de rester là et d'écouter encore une fois ce que le vieux de la famille de Yankumi racontait ? La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, les choses avaient failli très mal finir pour eux après tout. Si Shin, et les membres de la famille de Yankumi n'avaient pas été là…

« Mais il est venu présenter ses vœux au parrain cette année et...

-Ils ne sont toujours pas mariés !

-On dit dans la rue que le jeune général Lion Rouge pourrait faire un mouvement en ce sens cette année.

-La rue raconte toujours n'importe quoi !

-Mais conseiller Kiwamura... »

Les deux voix commencèrent à s'éloigner, empêchant Uchy, Noda, Minami et Kuma d'écouter la suite de la conversation de leurs propriétaires mais en vérité, les quatre jeunes hommes se moquaient bien de la suite de cette discussion. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chose en tête maintenant. Oubliée la loi du silence ! Le jeune général Lion Rouge était chez Yankumi ! C'était l'occasion de le voir !

La minute suivante, les quatre amis firent une entrée des plus remarquées chez les Kuroda car Uchy trébucha juste à l'entrée de la maison et entraîna dans sa chute Noda, Minami et Kuma qui le suivaient de près. En relevant la tête, les quatre anciens élèves de Shirokin virent leur ancienne professeure qui fulminait, le poing serré, ainsi que Shin qui la retenait par le bras, certainement pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur eux. Ils se relevèrent donc en quatrième vitesse puis remarquèrent enfin que Yankumi et Shin n'étaient pas seuls. Le grand-père de leur ex-professeure était là lui aussi et un homme de son âge ou presque se trouvait à côté de lui.

« Ce sont les tous premiers élèves de Kumiko, expliqua Ryûichirô Kuroda. Comme chaque année, ils viennent lui présenter leurs vœux. »

L'autre vieil homme inclina la tête vers eux puis s'adressa au grand-père de Yankumi.

« On pardonne toujours plus facilement la fougue de la jeunesse quand elle se montre aussi respectueuse. »

Ryûichirô acquiesça puis se tourna vers sa petite fille et le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Kumiko, Shin, conduisez-les donc au salon. »

Leur ex-professeure et leur ancien leader s'inclinèrent devant Ryûichirô Kuroda et son invité qui déclara :

« Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Mam'zelle. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à Shin.

« Et ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Sawada. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis suivit Noda, bon dernier de la file dont Yankumi venait de prendre la tête.

« Un bon choix Ryûichirô. Un très bon choix.

-Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a fait. »

En entendant ces mots, Noda jeta un coup d'œil à Shin. Ce dernier avait forcément dû entendre l'échange mais il affichait tout de même son air impassible. C'est alors que le jeune homme s'aperçut de la tenue de son ami, une chose qui ne fit que renforcer les soupçons qu'il entretenait depuis des mois sans oser en parler.

Comme Noda, Minami finit par s'apercevoir de la tenue de Shin mais seulement au moment où le petit groupe entra dans le salon.

« On sait que la famille de Yankumi est méga vieux jeu mais t'étais quand même pas obligé de venir présenter tes vœux en costard. » dit-il à voix basse.

Shin garda le silence. Noda en profita pour intervenir.

« Dis Shin... »

Le jeune homme repensa alors à la question qu'il avait posé lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les cinq aux lycée. « Shin, tu serais pas amoureux de Yankumi des fois ? ». La question que Noda était sur le point de poser aujourd'hui avait comme un air de famille avec celle-là.

« Dis Shin, ça s'rait pas toi le... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un vieux en colère fit irruption au milieu de leur groupe pour tirer Shin par sa cravate et l'obliger à baisser la tête vers lui.

« T'as pas intérêt à nous faire le même coup que Kôsuke, Lion Rouge ! Donc tu demandes mam'zelle en mariage et le plus vite possible. Je crèverai pas tant que j'aurais pas vu la cinquième génération.

-Quatrième, vous voulez dire conseiller Kiwamura. »

Le vieil homme lâcha Shin pour se retourner à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Qui est l'imbécile qui me prend pour un vieux gâteux ! Si je dis cinquième génération, je dis cinquième génération. »

Il regarda ensuite l'héritière de la famille Kuroda et son plus ou moins fiancé.

« Mam'zelle et not' Lion Rouge, nous ferons une magnifique héritière, j'en suis sûr. »

En entendant ça, Yankumi devint toute rouge puis se mit rapidement à transpirer à grosses gouttes et un nuage de vapeur finit même par commencer à l'entourer.

« Un bébé, murmura-t-elle. Avec Shin... »

Elle s'évanouit. Shin la rattrapa in-extremis.

« Dois-je en conclure que mam'zelle n'a toujours pas vu le loup ? » demanda Kyô à mi-voix avec un sourire grivois.

Shin le fusilla du regard mais le sourire de Kyô s'élargit quand il se rendit compte que les joues du jeune homme avaient prises une teinte plus ou moins rosées.

« Si tu veux des…

-Non, Kyô. » le coupa fermement le jeune homme.

Le premier lieutenant des Kuroda laissa tomber. Pour le moment. Il reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Shin en était d'ores et déjà certain.

Le problème Kyô étant plus ou moins réglé, Shin se tourna vers ses quatre amis en priant toutes les divinités possibles et inimaginables pour qu'ils n'aient pas entendu la question du premier lieutenant de la famille.

Apparemment non, car ils avaient le nez en l'air et la bouche ouverte comme s'ils venaient de découvrir la réponse de l'un des plus grands mystères de l'univers. Quelque part, c'était en fait bel et bien le cas.

« Nan. Putain ! Sérieux !

-Le Lion Rouge…

-C'est Shin.

-J'le savais putain ! »

Vint ensuite une exclamation commune.

« Trop cool ! »

.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes mes excuses pour poster aussi tard (En fait, je vis actuellement en Allemagne où je fais ma thèse mais je reviens régulièrement à Paris, comme ce week-end, et j'avais oublié de mettre le chapitre sur mon netbook donc il a fallu que j'attende de revenir dans mon chez moi allemand pour poster).
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus.
> 
> A une prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
